Somewhere only we know
by LSF1920
Summary: Modern day high school Au. Linelink, don't like don't read. Link is a highschool student who incidentally has a little crush on his math teacher, Linebeck, that turns out to be not so little after yXBoy, self harm mentions, rated M because of smut going to happen in later chapters and its easier to rate it now than it is later.
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to rewrite the first chapter while not high off of cold medicine because I become a middle schooler again when I'm on that shit. I'll try to implement some more background and take my time; I was rushing myself last time for some reason. It's like a dream thinking back on writing it originally. Sorry haha. Anyways, linelink, don't like don't read.

It was early, too early if you were to ask Linebeck. As a teacher he had to arrive at school by 7 AM and be there until 4 PM. And school didn't even start until 8AM. _Its fucking cold_ he shivers in his car, turning on the air trying to see if it has decided to warm up finally. All that met him was slightly colder air on his face, and turning it off made his car seem slightly warmer. Groaning, he pulled into the teacher's parking lot.

_I need to go to bed earlier_ he yawns in his car, parking it and turning it off. _To go to bed earlier you need to stop worrying about your feelings_ the other voice in his head replies. _Shut up_ he glares _great, now I'm talking to myself._

Climbing out of his car he braces himself for the wind chill taking the already freezing 10 degrees Fahrenheit down to 2 degrees, he half runs inside with his hands in his pockets almost slipping on the ice a few times and pushes the door open with his back, being greeted by the warmed school hallway.

**6:58 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

_I don't wanna_ Link whined at his phone alarm. Hitting the lock button and rolling back over, only to get five minutes of lying in his dark room before it went off again. "Ugh." He verbally expressed as he pushed himself off of his stomach and turned off the alarm. Brushing his long blonde hair out of his face he climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready. He briefly looked in the mirror and played with the mess that he had managed to make of his hair over the night. Untangling the most of it he started the shower and stripped from his pajamas. _Showers are a blessing_ he sighed as he wet his hair.

After an hour of morning preparations his grandma took him to school, wishing him a good day. Link climbed up the stairs to the second floor, needing to talk to one of his teachers about his homework. He got tutoring from him, every week night, even if he wasn't assigned homework, since mid-last year when his algebra grades started to lower because of the curriculum getting harder. His grandma called him and asked if he would and offered to pay him to do so. He accepted her offer, and being recently divorced he needed spare money and something to do on the week nights. Link likes hanging out with his teacher, even if they're just watching TV. His girlfriend however hasn't liked it. But Link is kind of oblivious and hasn't really noticed, and his teacher never seemed to mind so there was no harm done.

Link walked into the open classroom door and stood by his teacher's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge him.

**7: 50 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

The sound of shoes entering the classroom interrupts Linebeck's grading, and he knew exactly who it was. He secretly liked the kid, not the like like, but he enjoyed his presence, he was usually quiet when not provoked by his friends, and Linebeck liked quiet.

"Yeah?" He swivels in his chair to look at him, short in height, his blonde hair would go down to his shoulders, maybe past if it didn't pop upwards, blue eyes, and a few ear piercings that Linebeck noticed in the time that he has been tutoring him. He already knew why he was here too.

"I didn't get the homework finished; after I went home I couldn't figure it out." He nearly whispers, eyes cast to the ground in shame. _Why does he act like this?_ Linebeck ponders, _not even half the class ever does the homework._

"Its fine kid. Geometry is hard I get it." He says as he turns back to his desk, indicating the end of the conversation. Link just mumbling an 'ok' and leaving.

_Why doesn't he just act like a normal teenager? Not caring about his grades and homework? That's what all of his friends do._ Linebeck knew that he was a part of the theater department, and that he acted so much more loosely around his friends. He was in a sense 'popular', most of the theatre kids were outgoing, one would think that he was kind of an outlier if they were too see the way he acted around Linebeck.

_It's almost as if he likes you. _His inner voice teases. _No way in hell would he._ He retorts, and realizes that he has been angrily staring at the homework. He looks around the classroom and finds it still empty.

**7:57 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Link realizes that he was blushing as he left the classroom, he felt so warm. _Why do I get this way around him, all nervous and stuff…_ he blushes even harder _don't answer that link you know why._ Rubbing his face he heads towards his locker, to grab his books.

_English, Biology, History, lunch, Geometry, Keyboarding, Theatre, and open_ he relays to himself in his head. They started only two months ago and it was October, he was scared of walking into the wrong classroom ever since he did it his freshman year.

Rubbing at his face Link turns to walk towards his first period but is grabbed by someone and dragged in the other direction. After some struggling to adjust himself he finally sees the person dragging him, Tetra, his girlfriend since the seventh grade. Rolling his eyes he continues to be dragged by the taller woman.

She was almost two inches taller, with a permeate tan, and bleached blonde hair.

Tetra drags Link into the girl's bathroom and glares him down.

"What." Link sucks on his lower lip, anticipating what she has to say. It's not like she hasn't done this before, drag him into the girl's bathroom to scold him for saying something, or doing something. And nobody who doesn't know him realizes that Link is a boy so people just walk by, the girls who do know him are scared by Tetra and mind their own business.

"I don't think this is working out anymore." She plainly states.

"What." He repeats, staring in shock.

"I've thought about this for almost a year now, and I think it's for the best." She retorts, arms crossed and leaning to her left. No sign of emotion.

"But… why? What's wrong?" Link says, trying to figure out what he is feeling, he's not sad, angry, or anything that he knows he should be feeling. He doesn't feel anything.

"Look, Link," She locks eye contact, "It's obvious that you've moved on, were not hanging out half as much and you've seemed to developed a new interest and I think that it's for the best."

'_New interest'?_ He asks himself. "I-… Tetra-" He stutters and starts only to be cut off by her turning and starting to walk out.

"Link it's over, just get over it. I'm not stupid, you look at him the same way you looked at me when we were in middle school." She stops with her back turned, almost sounding jealous. "But better…." She whispers almost too quietly for him to hear.

Anger bursts over her. "If you don't love someone anymore why would you stay with them?" She whips around and takes a long stride toward him. Link takes a step back, almost falling on the ground. "We need to see other people." She whispers, taking deep breaths to calm herself down and finally leaving the boy in the bathroom.

Dumfounded, Link stands in the bathroom for a few seconds, enough for a teacher to wonder in.

"You better get to class or you'll be late little lady." The older woman he recognizes as , one of the psychology teachers whom he recognizes from one of your friends dragging him into her classroom because he had to turn in a late paper and he knew that she wouldn't yell at him in front of another person.

"Yes ma'am" He says, casting his eyes to the ground and walking out of the bathroom finally, the bell ringing as he walked towards the classroom.

**8:05 AM**

English was boring, discussing Arthur Millers _The Crucible_ and a quick pop quiz on it, to make sure everyone was actually reading it. In biology he had to fill out the chapter review which took half the period until the person next to him found the link to the answers online and sent the link to him. As expected, a lecture was planned in History. During all this when he had free time he would think about what Tetra had said earlier. _Moved on? Too who?_ He pondered. Then the bell releasing the first half of kids to lunch rang. There were two lunches and Link had the first.

It was awkward. He couldn't sit where he usually did because that's where Tetra and her posse sat and he wasn't about to sit there. Eventually he decided on eating in an empty hallway. He took out his phone and put in his headphones, listening to music the entire time he ate, and when he was done he threw his trash away and waited in the hall until the bell rang.

Link gathers his stuff and walks up the stairs in the hall, learning that they weren't used or sat by, they led up to the classes that were still in session during his lunch time, making them inconvenient for students to go up, making the walk to their next class longer and if they had to go to their locker, possibly late.

Being as quiet as possible he walked to the other end of the hall and walked toward his next class, Geometry, with . Link actually liked Geometry, and it wasn't because he liked the class its self but he liked Linebeck.

He walked into the classroom and sat in his seat, in the second seat back from the board, farthest from the door, next to the window.

Continuing to think, he kept going between what Tetra had said and why he liked this class. He had a friend in the class, Ravio, he had long black hair, almost like Links but it was cut shorter, and he was slightly taller, by a half inch only. But Links mind kept going back to Linebeck, and that he was the reason he actually liked this class.

_Wait._ He sat up in his desk, face reddening. _I like Linebeck… I've… moved on… _he sat, staring blankly; _I have a crush on Linebeck._ He buries his face in his hands, rubbing at his hot face. _That's what Tetra meant. Oh goddesses._ he puts his head on his desk to hide his face, thoughts cut off by the bell ringing.

The entire class he isn't paying attention. Thoughts flying around in his head _he couldn't possibly like me back though, first of all he's like, twice my age, and second he just thinks I'm a nuisance, he only does what he does for me because he's getting paid to do it._

_But why would he just hang out with you on days you don't have homework._ He argues with himself.

He argues all period, internally, zoning out on the white board as Linebeck writes notes down on it for the class to copy.

_Why would he ever feel the same way you're dumb. _Link tries to stop thinking about it, but it only comes back to pester him.

The class ended and Link had completely missed the lesson for the day, quickly scribbling down the homework written on the board he walked to his next class.

And as expected his thoughts were plagued for the rest of the day.

_I need a break_ he sighs.

**1:23 PM**

So this took longer to write than I like to have in-between updates, especially since this is just a re write…. But I was busy with school and my job (which is keeping me up till eleven most nights because corporate thinks people are out shopping on a week night past 9pm) but it's finally winter break so other than work, I'll have a lot of free time to write. Anyways, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Reviews and favorites give me motivation to write faster ;)

Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

If you have not read the rewrite of chapter one I recommend doing so. Thank you!

Links open was awkward. He had just finished with the miscellaneous homework assignments he was given throughout the day, and now he had nothing to do, he could just sit there quietly but he might start having those thoughts about Linebeck again. He could try to pay attention to the lesson Linebeck had been teaching the seniors but it used mostly things that were taught in other math classes and the writing on the board by the time he was done just looked like a whole bunch of letters numbers and lines mixed together to him.

Link decided to check his phone; he wasn't in the actual class so he couldn't get in trouble. What was the worst that could happen? He thought as he dug his hand into his pocket.

He tapped the home button and the screen lit up. He was shocked at all the notifications on his screen. He didn't bother reading them; he knew what they were about. Tetra must have had extra time and changed her status on Facebook. .

Link wasn't much for the app for letting people know what was going on in his life but he use it to keep in contact with his friends who didn't have phones, and know how his parents are doing.

He looked in the bottom bar and saw that he had 12 notifications for comments on the relationship status change post asking about what happened, and 15 messages from friends asking the same, some even saying that they were here for him if he needed them.

Rolling his eyes Link closed the application, and went into his settings to temporarily disable notifications from Facebook just so he doesn't have to deal with them for now. He opened up other apps trying to keep himself busy, eventually ran out of things to keep him entertained, on YouTube no one had uploaded anything to watch yet, and on all other social platforms there were just messages about his break up. Rubbing at his face he gave up and put his phone away.

_Fifteen minutes until the final bell rings. _He lays his head in his arms on the desk. Of course he wasn't getting away without his mind wondering back to the thoughts he was having earlier.

_Why does she think I like him… why do I like him, is it obvious?_ He unknowingly looked up at Linebeck, now sitting at his desk while his students worked on the assigned homework.

Link started to notice the little things; the way he squinted to read the screen, the way he zoned out on the outsides of the computer screen and relaxed his eyes, things he hadn't noticed before.

_Is this bad that I'm thinking about him like this…_ he bites his lip, eyes casting to the floor once he is aware that he is staring. _Maybe it's just that I'm just coming out of a long relationship…_

**3:14 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Sitting down at his desk Linebeck started to do what he does every day, grade homework, tests, put them in the computer, and plan for the next day's lessons.

But today he skipped the last part, daring a quick look at the blonde teen in the back of the room, his head resting on his crossed arms on the desk.

_Maybe I should get back in the dating game. I can't like a teen it's just the fact that I haven't liked someone and I'm clinging on to the only one actually close to me._ Linebeck zones out on the corner of the computer screen. He had recently gone through a divorce almost a year and a half ago and hadn't gotten out to the dating scene since. Sometimes he would go out to a bar and have a drink but he never talked to anyone, he wasn't depressed… just not ready. If that was the right way to say it.

_Anyways, he's how old? 16? _He frowns at the screen.

_It won't matter if you can convince him that it doesn't. You've seen the way he looks at you, like a 13 year old girl with her first crush. _

He doesn't have time to think up a retort to his subconscious as the bell rings, students packing up everything and getting out of the classroom to go home.

Linebeck looks over to Link, biting his lip and looking at the floor.

_He likes you, don't play dumb_

_So what, it's wrong and he knows it. _Linebeck pushes himself up.

"C'mon kid." He mumbles pulling all of the papers scattered across his desk and jerking his head toward the door.

Link stands up and quietly and slowly walks toward him, still looking at the ground, biting his lip, trying not to say anything stupid.

Both of you quietly enter the hall, full of people talking, making plans for the weekend for the weekend that started tomorrow, and walk the same route they do every day to Linebeck's car.

They enter the desolate hallway leading out to the teacher's parking lot. Most of the teachers at the school either talk with students after school for a while, or stay to finish their work. Linebeck can hear the sound of Link zipping up his hoodie, preparing himself for the cold air.

**3:18 PM**

Pushing the door to his apartment open Linebeck shrugs off his winter gear, throwing it over a kitchen chair, as did Link. Neither of them said a single word the entire drive there.

Linebeck quietly thinking to himself about if he knew that he liked him back, if he was going to say something, anything about it. Luckily he didn't and he kept his mouth shut, if the teen rejected his feelings that would make class and tutoring all the more awkward.

Link sat down at the chair he hung his coat over and pulled out his homework, Linebeck sitting down across the table from him and started to finish grading. Neither of them wanting to break the silence.

**3:45 PM**

Link had to break the silence first, needing help on a question. It was about four and secretly, Linebeck was glad to hear something other than the cars on the street outside.

But after they were done with their work, Link taking longer to do the twenty math problems than Linebeck to grade nineteen tests, and fourteen papers. But he had an answer key so it was kind of unfair.

It was only five and Link wasn't expected home for another two hours, so they moved into the living room, which wasn't that far. Linebeck turned on the TV and changed the channel until he found something that wasn't stupid in his opinion. But, it's not like he was paying attention to it anyway. He was looking at Link, on the other side of the couch, engrossed in his phone, typing away.

_What is he doing? He's typing so fast…_ Linebeck ponders, looking at the teens blue eyes skip around the small screen, eyebrows pushed together, and jaw locked.

_He's so cute._ Linebeck freezes _I, uh wait no, what?_ He defends himself even though only he knew about that thought.

Link finally stopped tapping at the screen and rubbed at his eyes, Linebeck immediately looked toward the TV.

_If you're going to stare at least admit it._ He internally groaned. This little crush was getting to him. Link was getting to him for goddesses sake.

Sighing, Linebeck got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink." He said, refusing to look at Link.

"No, thank you" Link mumbled, back to looking at his screen, but not typing.

Linebeck looked into the refrigerator, sighing as he grabbed a can of pop. He really wanted to drink, to get drunk, to just forget all of his issues, but he still had to take Link home at seven.

_It's too early anyways._ He sits back down.

**5:08 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Link worked at replying to people, only the ones that he actually talked to though. There were a lot of people who never really talked to him who messaged him, just trying to get in on what was happening. He replied to all of his friends with a simple, 'we moved on' generic response.

Typing away Links eyes started to become unfocused and his attention span started to run low. So he put his phone down and rubbed at his eyes, catching a glimpse of Linebeck, looking at the TV.

Link picked his phone back up, deciding to ignore all the notifications and just scroll normally. Linebeck offered him a drink but he turned it down.

After twenty minutes of looking at nothing but his phone, Links eyes were strained and he had to put his phone down on the side table, face down.

He rubbed at his eyes again, looking toward the TV which Linebeck had been obviously not watching but just staring through for the last few minutes.

_What's he thinking about. He's been zoning out all day…_ Link looks at the older man.

_What if he's having the same thoughts about me like I have about him?_ He tells himself. _I feel like a little love sick girl._ He blushes and looks at the TV.

This might be their quietest night ever. Typically they're telling stories amongst themselves about their day, Linebeck just bitching to Link, and Link telling short things that he can squeeze in between Linebeck's stories.

_Why did I have to go and make everything awkward?_ He scolds himself. Of course it wasn't his fault, but he just needed someone to blame the silence on.

**5:29 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

It was finally time to take Link home and admittedly, Linebeck was relieved. Maybe he just needs the weekend rest to clear his thoughts and drink his cares away until Monday.

The drive to the teen's house was long, and quiet, making it seem longer since there was no conversation to fill the emptiness. Linebeck daring looks at the blonde, he was looking out the window, blue eyes looking at every sign, soft lips mouthing what they said. It's not unusual for him to do this, Linebeck has noticed, he does it when he is concentrating, it doesn't have to be the thing that he is reading, it's usually not.

Linebeck finally pulls into the driveway of his house. He doesn't know much about what his parents do, all he knows is that they travel a lot for their jobs, and they make a lot of money doing whatever they do, judging by the house. Its white, two stories tall and they live in the more upper-class area of town, the house looked like it was well maintained, and the driveway and walk-ways were shoved probably by someone they pay to do it.

They both say an awkward 'good bye' as Link climbs out of the car. Linebeck watches him to make sure he gets inside, in case he is locked out for whatever reason, and once he is inside, he backs out of the drive way and heads back to his apartment.

The drive back was horrible. It was already dark at only seven thirty and he realized how much he felt he needed that drink.

**7:32PM**

Once home Linebeck wasted no time in getting drunk as fast as possible.

The quiet drive home drove him crazy, his speakers in his car were blown out when he bought the thing and he never bothered to fix them so he either had to listen to muffled music or no music at all. He chose the latter, and the entire way home his thoughts began to wander, and they wandered to a not-so clean place.

_Why am I so frustrated by this stupid teen…_ Linebeck took down shot, shivering at the bitter taste, not wanting to admit that his mind was still thinking about those… naughty thoughts.

_This is stupid,_ Two more.

_He's just a stupid…teen….._

By the time Linebeck was fully drunk he was lying across his couch staring at the blurry view of the celling, actually addressing his thoughts.

"I wanna…" He starts, rolling his head to the side and letting out a small sigh.

About to get up to get another drink he heard a quiet vibrating coming from somewhere in his apartment. Stumbling around to find the source of the sound he saw Links phone, lying face down on the table. He flipped it over to see why it was making noises. The contact 'HOME' was displayed.

Without a thought Linebeck answers it.

"Hello" He answers.

"Um, Linebeck?" the voice that he recognizes a Link on the other end asks.

"Yeah." He simply replies, biting at his lip. _This was a bad idea I'm so obviously drunk_ he worries.

"Could you maybe bring me my phone…?" He asks

"Oh… um, I can't…"

"Why?" Link asks, sounding confused.

"I, um," _Shit_ "I can't drive right now…"

"Why not?" He's starting to sound concerned.

"I'm drunk." Linebeck plainly states.

Links end goes quiet.

"Can I pick it up then?" He asks.

_He can drive?_

_Well, he is 16…._

"Sure…" He says dumbly.

"Okay… I'll be there in twenty minutes." Link says before hanging up.

**8:06PM**

This was a lot longer between updating than I usually like taking, sorry. I work in retail and since people like to wait till the last minute to shop I had to work a lot so I didn't have time to write… sorry. Anyways, merry Christmas ;u; I'm impatient and their relationship will start up next chapter, I was having trouble coming up with a start for that but I guess this will try and work. Also there might be explicit things next chapter so I'll put a warning on that.

Anyways until next time thank you. Positive reviews and fav's help me write faster :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging up his home phone, Link slid on his shoes again. He spent almost an hour looking for his cellphone before it occurred to him to call it. And to his, somewhat relief, he just left it at his teacher's apartment and he was unable to bring it to him due to being intoxicated. His grandma was asleep already so he was able to take the car.

It was nearly -12 degrees Fahrenheit and snowing. Lucky for him, it was a newer car, whose heater worked and had heated seats.

He zipped up his hoodie and grabbed the keys. Quietly locking the door behind him and walking the slippery but short path to the garage door.

After nearly falling twice he leaned his weight against the door, shutting it behind him, and stomping the snow off of his shoes. Link unlocked the door and started the car, buckling his seat belt. He had taken drivers education, and had gotten his driver's license, but his grandmother drove him everywhere so practice since then was rare.

With a calming sigh, he adjusted the rear view mirror and put the car in reverse, slowly backing out of the driveway.

**8:18 PM**

Once Link had finally pulled (awkwardly) into the gravel parking space provided for the tenants of Linebeck's apartment, he immediately put it in park, pulling the emergency break for good measure.

Link had less drifted; more slid, around multiple corners, and was honked at once for going ten miles under the speed limit, the person finally giving up and in a dick-ish move, drove in the other lane to pass him. And Link was shaking; it was bad enough that he had not driven since the summer.

Link opened the door, not being prepared for the cold air outside to be on him instantly. Sniffling up his runny nose, he slammed the door shut, clicking the lock button on the keys as he huddled in on himself.

Link walked up to the door, propped open by some random tenant to allow anyone to get in, which in Links case benefited him.

He swiped some of the snow that had rested in his hair and coat off, stomping his boots once more and walked up the stairs to the second floor, and down the hall almost at the end and knocked at the apartment door.

A few seconds later an, obviously drunk, Linebeck opened the door.

"Um, hi." Link cocked his head. He knew that Linebeck drank but he never thought that much.

All Linebeck could manage to say at the time was a few jumbled words that didn't make sense to Link. Linebeck awkwardly gesturing for the younger to enter his apartment, and Link happily obliged, the hallway was much colder than the apartment and Link wanted to warm up before having to bear the cold weather again.

"So, you dint die on your way here eh?" Linebeck tries to joke.

"Yeah… I almost did. It's really slippery…"Link mumbled rubbing at his coat sleeves, putting the car keys on the counter next to the door.

The wind outside howling, picking up speed and the snow coming down more, Link sighed, hoping that it stops by the time he is done here.

Linebeck walks to his small living room and picks up Links phone, walking back over and handing it to him.

Link giving him a quiet thanks, tucking it in his back pocket, and looking out the window behind the small TV, Linebeck following his gaze.

"Can I wait in here and wait for it to lighten up?" Link says, biting his lip hoping that he will say yes. If he goes now there is a really good chance of him getting in a wreck.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Linebeck falls over his words, having been zoned out looking outside.

**8:52 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

After Link had taken off his shoes and coat they had settled in the Living room, watching whatever was on the TV when Link had first arrived. Linebeck trying to stay calm and not do something stupid, but that was him just hoping. He must have looked uncomfortable because Link had started to give him a weird look.

"Are you okay?" he says, inching closer.

Linebeck slightly flinched, and started to rub at his eyes

"Yeah m' fine, jus… thinking."

That must have worked because when Linebeck looked back, Link was looking back at the TV.

Two minutes later the alcohol in Linebeck's system wasn't helping him with staying quiet, every now and then mumbling about how stupid the people on the TV where, and when Link seemed to take interest he would then proceed to give a explanation on how they could have avoided the issue in the first place and how everything is fake.

_Goddesses he's cute._ He would think every time he caught the little smirk that had appeared on Links face as he listened.

A half hour passed and the storm only seemed to grow bigger, five minutes later a warning stopped the program, warning people about the storm and advising people not to be driving.

_Great_ Linebeck isn't sure if that thought was positive or negative.

"Uh oh" Link whispered, eyes going between the TV screen and the window.

"Looks like yer stuck here tonight kid." Linebeck looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"I guess… I have to call my grandma…" Link sighs, standing up and walking into the kitchen adjacent to the living room to make the call.

Link takes out his phone and taps away and pulls his phone to his ear, the glass screen clinking against his piercings as he adjusts it to fit against them.

Linebeck can hear the ringing of the other end and the sound of the answering machine taking over.

And he was surprised when Link suddenly was talking in another language. He gave a curious look at him that went unnoticed. Link pressed the red button on the screen and put his phone back in his pocket.

"You speak another language?" Linebeck questioned.

"My grandma is from Japan and her English isn't that good so we speak Japanese in our house." Link looks to the ground. Not knowing why he feels embarrassed about it.

"Oh, 'ats cool." Linebeck looks at the TV.

A loud popping sound comes from outside and suddenly the power in Linebeck's apartment is off. Not even a second later, Link has the flashlight on his phone turned on, from the reflection of light on his face; Linebeck can see that he is scared.

"Powers out." Linebeck lazily states.

"Can we light a candle or something?" Link says with a shaky voice

"You afraid of the dark?" Linebeck stands up and walks to the kitchen, the solar powered street light outside creating enough light for him to see, he sneaks another drink in before digging around in the drawers for a lighter, then walking to his bedroom to get a few candles that he had in case of a power outage.

"I- no, kind of." Link realizes he never answered the question.

Linebeck lights the candles and puts one on the table next to Link, one on the coffee table in front of them and one on top of the entertainment center which housed his TV.

"S' okay." Linebeck said, sitting down next to Link and pulling him into a bear hug, laying the both of them on the couch sideways, "I'll protect you from the monsters." He teases.

Before he is able to do anything, Link gives a quiet puff that almost sounded like a laugh and starts to squirm around in Linebeck's arms.

"Please let me go." He says, pushing at Linebeck's chest.

"Nah." The older man teases, pulling him closer, nuzzling his face in the blond hair.

"You're cute" He mumbles, the sudden realization about what he said coming a second later, his grip loosening, and Link grabbing onto the older man as the support behind his back was lost, pulling them both off the floor, Linebeck on top of him, Link staring up, both of theirs eyes locked and faces flushed.

"What." Link plainly states, surprise in his eyes.

"I, uh, shit." Linebeck sits up, legs tucked underneath him, Link still on the floor looking astonished.

"Fuck, I'm… I'm sorry-"Linebeck attempts to get up.

"Linebeck, wait." Link grabs the older man by his arm, propping himself up with his other hand and tugging him down, his blue eyes looking into Linebeck's green.

Link bites his lip and brings his hands up to Linebeck's face.

"Do you like me?" He says in a serious tone, the air in the apartment stilling.

"I- um, I don't mean to-"Linebeck stutters.

"I like you." He whispers, eyes never leaving Linebeck's

He could swear his heart stopped for a second, trying to muster the words to reply.

"I- I like you too." He stumbles out finally.

They both sit like that for a few minutes, the tension in the air being released as both of them realize how cold it is slowly getting in the apartment.

Link finally takes his hands down from Linebeck's face. Both of them still blushing.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way I think that this is enough for one night." Linebeck stands up, almost falling over in the process.

"Yeah" Link whispers, still sitting on the floor, looking straight forward into nothing really.

"Um, you should probably sleep in my room… I don't have any extra blankets and its gunna get cold." Linebeck scratches the back of his head.

"Ok" Link says, still in his trance-like state. Linebeck furrows his brow and looks at the teen, still sitting on the floor.

"Well, c'mon then" Linebeck extends his hand for Link to grab and pull himself up. Link blinks a few times at his hand and grabs it, allowing himself to be pulled up, and not letting go after he is up on his feet.

Linebeck barely thinking about it holds his hand as he walks around his apartment blowing out the candles and leads Link to his room.

Link lets go when they enter the room and Linebeck goes to change into a pair of pajama pants and a large shirt, Link looking in the other direction as he does so, even though there is barely enough light to see him.

Linebeck turns towards Link.

_Should I get him something to wear to bed? It's not like I have anything that would fit him._

"It's okay; I'm fine with wearing my clothes." Link says as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay." Linebeck awkwardly says, walking towards his bed, stopping half way.

_He probably doesn't know where anything is, it's too dark…_

Linebeck walks over to the teen, carefully trying not to bump into him in the dark, his bedroom was in the back of the apartment and the window in it faced the small back lot behind the apartment which was only illuminated by small lights on the fence a floor below, only enough to light up the snow falling, so there was very little light in the room.

He grabbed Links hand again, and led him to his full sized bed. This night was going to be awkward.

Linebeck, once making sure Link knew where the bed was, walked to the opposite side, and they both lay down, awkwardly trying not to accidently roll into each other in the dark. Once they were situated sleep came easily to both of them.

**10:09PM**

**-NSFW-**

He was close, loud panting and moans coming from him, nothing compared to the younger person in the same situation. Link was biting his lip, like he always dose, blue eyes squeezed shut as water formed at the corners.

Link whined, pulling him closer, Linebeck sucking at the teen's neck, giving him hickeys in the process. Linebeck reached down and pumped him in time with his own thrusts.

Link moaning multiple 'fuck's as he dug his nails into Linebeck's back.

"I'm gunna cum-"Link squeaked out, pushing against the friction of Linebeck's hand.

"Me too" Linebeck husked between breaths.

He was ready to cum; he wanted it so bad, his thrusts becoming faster as he tried to get off.

Just as he was about to cum, he was suddenly laying in bed, on his side, completely dressed.

Linebeck was confused for a little bit until he realized that it was just a dream.

_I'm too old for fucking wet dreams_ he groans, realizing the problem in his pants, looking at Link, still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

_I might as well go fix this…_ he gets up, only to have a head rush, and falls over on is small side table, startling the teen awake.

"Ouch, dammit." He whispers, rubbing his arm

"Are you okay?" The sound of the other boys voice startling him as he tries to hide his problem by not facing him.

"Ah, I'm just fine. I just have to use the bathroom- go back to sleep." He says rubbing at his forehead.

Link stared at the silhouette of the man for a few seconds before shrugging and lying back down.

After Linebeck is sure Link is asleep he sneaks off to the bathroom to fix himself.

**-NSFW END-**

Thanks for reading as always!

Reviews and favs help me write faster ;)


End file.
